


behind the curtains (still in front of the spotlight)

by lemonmint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I may have written this during a conference call at work, M/M, actor!ong, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmint/pseuds/lemonmint
Summary: Newfound fame aside, Kang Daniel will do what it takes to win Ong Seongwoo over.Established Actor!Ong Seongwoo x Nation's Idol!Kang Daniel





	1. Chapter 1

“You remind me of a puppy.”

This was the first thing Seongwoo said to Daniel that wasn’t part of the script they’re doing a table read for. Turning his chair to face the man seated next to him, Daniel cocked his head while raising an eyebrow.

“You’re not the first to say that, Ong Seongwoo-ssi.”

“I guess not. Makes me wonder how you got popular for being sexy though.” Seongwoo off handedly commented. Clasping his hands behind his head, and leaning back on the chair, he studies Daniel for a bit then asks, “Anyway, how is acting faring for you so far, trend-dol, Kang Daniel-ssi?”

“Good, I think. If I ignore all the hate comments online, that is. Comes with the whole idol trying to act thing, I guess,” Daniel answered, shrugging as he looked around the room bustling with staff preparing to film the table read.

“Mm. Just have to do your best then, don’t want to prove the naysayers right,” Seongwoo says with a drawl. “How old are you anyway? Just curious.”

“Interested in me, Seongwoo-ssi?” Daniel shot back. Carding his hand through his messy hair, he adds, “The fan in me is a little sad you didn’t bother looking me up, especially when you found out we were working together.”

Seongwoo smirks, “A fan, huh? Well, congratulations on working with your favorite actor in your first acting job.”

“Thanks, it’s an absolute pleasure. I’m just a year younger, by the way.” Daniel replies, moving his chair a little closer to Seongwoo’s. Tilting his head and smiling brightly, he then asks, “Do you mind if I just call you Seongwoo instead? Let’s do away with the formalities, too stuffy for me.“

Glancing at the younger man, Seongwoo raises an eyebrow before replying, “I’d much prefer hyung, kid.”

“How… traditional,” Daniel quips,” I’ll think about it, Seongwoo.”


	2. Chapter 2

“If you keep up with that face, you’ll look constipated in your shots,” Seongwoo commented, looking at a nervous Daniel on the first actual filming day for their mini drama.

“With the whirlwind of my debut and having multiple cameras shoved in my face every day the past year, you’d think I’d have gotten used to this,” Daniel said as he tried to relax in between takes. “Hey, we’re still filming,” he added as he watched Seongwoo suddenly walk off the set.

He watched Seongwoo briefly talk to the PD, who then announced a 30-minute break for everyone on-set. Flashing a smirk at Daniel, Seongwoo drawled, “Come on, let’s go unwind for a bit.”

“Benefit of being the Ong Seongwoo, is it?” Daniel asks, utterly intrigued by how they are suddenly afforded a break after only filming for a short time. “Thanks though, gives me some time to convince myself to relax for the camera.”

“No problem. Seeing you nervous is cute,” Seongwoo shot back, chuckling a little at the sight of Daniel who is normally confident, acting all anxious in between shots. “Forget about the camera, just pretend it doesn’t exist. Come on, let’s go get some snacks. That should help relax you a bit.”

“As long as you’re paying, Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel answered with a more relaxed attitude. “Thanks for the advice, by the way.”

“No problem. Guess I just have to buy you food for you to call me hyung, huh?,” Seongwoo responds, laughing, surprised at Daniel’s sudden use of honorifics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all so supportive. i love you.
> 
> moving forward probably will upload mondays (aka worst day of the week-- only bc i think the recurring meetings i have on this day are useless).


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, cut! That was great Daniel, definitely better from when we started filming,” the director commented as he motioned for the crew to start getting the next set up and running. “Go take a break, we’ll be a while before we get everything ready for your next scene.”

“I’ll keep working hard, sir,” Daniel said to the director before making his way to the trailers. Stopping in front of his own, he detours towards Seongwoo’s trailer when he noticed the open door.

“I should be crediting my success to you,” he drawled as he leaned against the door of Seongwoo’s trailer. As he smiled flirtatiously, “Thanks for all the tips.”

Seongwoo, dismissing the make-up artist, chuckled and took a look at Daniel through the mirror, “I’d rather be credited in a speech once you’ve won an award. For now though, you don’t have anything to thank me for. It was all you.”

“You helped. I’d probably be reading a whole lot more bad comments about my acting if it weren’t for your advice,” Daniel answered as he walked closer to sit on the vanity Seongwoo was facing. “Can I take you out for dinner as thanks then?”

Seongwoo shook his head and mischievously replied, “No,” taking another glance at Daniel to gauge his expression he adds, “I’ll take you out for dinner though, just because.”

“It’s a date then,” Daniel says as he brightly smiles at the other who was getting ready to go out again for filming.

“Not quite but I’ll see you later, kid,” Seongwoo said, leaving Daniel alone in the trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reopened my stan twitter. let's be friends! @kimjaejjigae


End file.
